cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Occupied America
Occupied America is a rapidly growing, environmentally stunning nation, remarkable for its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, hard-working population of 6,500 have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The government concentrates mainly on Education, although Healthcare and Religion & Spirituality are secondary priorities. The average income tax rate is 28%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Door-to-door Insurance Sales, Arms Manufacturing, and Automobile Manufacturing industries. A niche industry catering to S&M enthusiasts has sprung up, society and government have been organized according to a feudal hierarchy, immigrant Maxtopians are routinely sold on popular internet auction sites, and parents must choose their children's names from a government-mandated master list. Crime is moderate, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. General Halcones's national animal is the Black Horse, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Defender's Skull. Occupied America Overview The United Occupied States of America (UOSA or U.O.S.A.), commonly called Occupied America (OS or O.S.), is a Capitalist Paradise consisting of 12 districts and the Capital, Halcona, named after the Supreme Leader of Occupied America, General Halcones.. At 215 square miles and with around 6.500 people, Occupied America is a growing nation in the world of Cyber Nations. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the U.O.S. is also extremely diverse, with deserts, plains, forests, and mountains that are home to a wide variety of species. Paleoindians migrated from Asia to what is now Occupied America's mainland around 15,000 years ago. After 1500, Old World diseases introduced by Europeans greatly reduced their populations. European colonization began around 1600 and came mostly from England. American Revolution Occupied America, or as it was known then, The United States of America, emerged from thirteen British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. Disputes between Great Britain and the American colonies led to the American Revolution. On July 4, 1776, delegates from the 13 colonies unanimously issued the Declaration of Independence, which established the United States of America. The American Revolutionary War, which ended with the recognition of independence of the United States from the Kingdom of Great Britain, was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire.The current Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787; twenty-seven Amendments have since been added to the Constitution. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and guarantee many fundamental civil rights and freedoms. Expansion/Civil War Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century. This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. The American Civil War ended legalized slavery in the United States. By the end of the nineteenth century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was the world's largest. 20th Century The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country with nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union left the United States as the sole superpower. 21st Century Under President George H. W. Bush, the United States took a lead role in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War. The longest economic expansion in modern U.S. history—from March 1991 to March 2001—encompassed the Bill Clinton administration and the dot-com bubble. A civil lawsuit and sex scandal led to Clinton's impeachment in 1998, but he remained in office. The 2000 presidential election, one of the closest in American history, was resolved by a U.S. Supreme Court decision—George W. Bush, son of George H. W. Bush, became president. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, the Bush administration launched the global War on Terror, invading Afghanistan and removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continue to fight a guerrilla war. In 2003, the United States and several allied forces invaded Iraq to engineer regime change there. In 2005, Hurricane Katrina caused severe destruction along much of the Gulf Coast, devastating New Orleans. In 2008, amid a global economic recession, the first African American president, Barack Obama, was elected. Major health care and financial system reforms were enacted two years later. In 2011, a raid by Navy SEALs in Pakistan killed al-Qaeda leader Osama bin Laden. The Iraq War officially ended with the pullout of the remaining U.S. troops from the country in December 2011. Collapse In the 2025, the economy once again collapsed, and the country went into turmoil. Unemployment levels rose to all time highs, crime rates skyrocketed, and the nation was on the verge of war against The New Inquisition. It was during this time that our Supreme Leader General Halcones formed The Black Riders, a political party that believes a democratic government could not be trusted and that they would bring a glorious era of peace and harmony. Halcones won the Presidency in a landslide victory, shortly after his victory, he outlawed all other political parties in the nation, ordered that any able man, and woman be drafted into military service, and had The United States' most important documents burned. Halcones was shocked when he discovered that a number of states began to secede from the Union. Outraged he ordered an all out attack on the rebel states, who formed a new nation simply called The Colonies. Ever since the Colonies and Occupied America, as it has been called by enemies of the state, have been at war with no end in sight.